


rapunzel

by herebewonder



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Modern Era, reality vs Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: A very short story based on the concept of Rapunzel.
Kudos: 1





	rapunzel

Everyone clapped as the ending credits rolled. Everyone but Rapunzel.

“So,” said the reporters, “what did you think of the movie?”

“The problem with creative license,” said Rapunzel, “is that it paints a much happier picture than reality. The witch who kept me in the tower never spoke to me, and I sure as hell never called her ‘Mother’. You don’t want to know how she actually used my magic.”

Rapunzel lit a cigarette, ignoring the no smoking ban.

“Also, my tower was a four foot square cell. I would’ve loved to have a bed. “

She rubbed her clean shaven head.

“Oh, and let me tell you: that climbing the hair thing? That fucking hurts!”


End file.
